Spidermonkey 2
' Spidermonkey 2' is a movie in the Galactic Protectors movie series and the sequal to Spidermonkey. Carter Spainhower struggles to balance his hero duties as Spidermonkey with the demands of his normal life. Carter is estranged from both love interest Meredith Caveleri and best friend Luke Fillenworth, who still bears a hateful grudge against Spidermonkey. Luke insists that Spidermonkey murdered his father, Norman Fillenworth. His obligations as Spidermonkey bear a burden on his ability to focus on his academic life as well as his financial situation. As a result, Carter starts to think about giving up bearing the Omnitrix, once again. Luke, now head of Fillcorp's research division, sponsors the research of brilliant nuclear scientist Victor Validus. Validus, who dreams of perfecting fusion power, wears a harness of powerful robotic arms, made of millions of nanochips with artificial intelligence for an experiment in sustained fusion. Though the experiment succeeds at first, it quickly becomes unstable with few disasters; Validus's daughter is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the chips from influencing his mind is fried, and the chips are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to a hospital, but before the operation can commence, the chips savagely kill the entire medical crew. The chips corrupt Validus's mind, and lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment regardless of the moral cost. To finance his work, Validus - now called Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock" - robs a bank, where he takes Grandma Bonnie hostage. When Doc Ock was about to stab Spidermonkey with his spear, Grandma Bonnie smashes his temple with her umbrella, sparing Spidermonkey, but Doc Ock drops her from a building. Spidermonkey manages to save his grandmother, but Ock returns to his lair with loot stolen from the bank. During a party, Carter learns that Merdith is dating Will Harangue's son, renowned astronaut John Harangue, and gets into a fight with Luke (who is drunk) over his "loyalty" to Spidermonkey. As Ock rebuilds his experimental reactor, Carter's omnitrix proves unreliable. After a doctor tells him that his physical problems are due to mental stress, he finally gives up being a hero and throws away his omnitrix in the garbage. During this time, Carter begins to excel in middle-school, while at the same time, also begins to mend his relationship with Meredith. A garbage man brings Carter's discarded omnitrix to sell at the Daily Bugle. Will Harangue takes credit for Spidermonkey's disappearance, but later admits that he was indeed a hero, and the only person capable of stopping Ock. Carter, out of guilt, tells Grandma Bonnie that it was his fault for Grandpa Jim's death. After Carter tells his grandmother everything from the thief to Grandpa Jim's death, Grandma Bonnie retreats to her room in shock. Later, Grandma Bonnie forgives Carter and advises him that sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice one's dreams for the greater good. Realizing that the city's need for Spidermonkey is greater than his personal ambitions, Carter decides to and become Spidermonkey once again. Even so, his skills continue to be lost. Ock, having restored his project, needs tritium for his reactor, and goes to Luke to get it. Luke agrees to give Validus all the tritium he possesses in exchange for bringing Spidermonkey to him, and tells him that Carter, who is supposedly good friends with Spidermonkey, is the key to finding him; however, he tells Ock not to harm Carter. Ock finds Carter and tells him to find Spidermonkey, and abducts Meredith in the process. Following this, Carter finds that his plumber skills have been restored, and he dons the omnitrix again after stealing it back from the Journal. Angered by his "stolen" watch, Harangue once again continues his role to denounce Spidermonkey as a menace. Spidermonkey then proceeds to battle Ock across town. Eventually, they battle on a train which Ock disables. Spidermonkey attempts to stop the runaway train - successfully saving everyone on board. When people on the train see him transformed to human, they are shocked to see that he is only a teenager. Two boys set the watch to Spidermonkey and promise not to reveal his true identity. Ock returns, knocks Spidermonkey out, and delivers him to Luke. After giving Ock the tritium, Luke reverts Spidermonkey to human and is horrified to see his best friend. Carter regains consciousness and convinces Luke to reveal Ock's location, so he can save Meredith and the city. Spidermonkey makes his way to Ock's waterfront laboratory, with the doctor putting the finishing touches on his makeshift reactor. Although Spidermonkey attempts to rescue Meredith discreetly, Ock catches on and they fight once more. Spidermonkey ultimately subdues Ock and reveals his identity to him, pleading for a way to stop the reactor. Free from the chips' AI, Validus uses his nanochips to collapse the building, successfully drowning the reactor at the cost of his own life. Meredith sees Carter reverted to human and understands that as long as he is Spidermonkey, she and Carter cannot be together. Spidermonkey returns Meredith to John and leaves. Luke has visions of his father in a hanging mirror telling him to avenge his father's death and shatters it, revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment. Meanwhile, Meredith is getting ready for her date, but quickly leaves and goes to Carter's house. She tells Carter that she wants to be with him no matter what. After a passionate kiss, there is a sudden call for help and Meredith encourages Spidermonkey to respond, quietly apprehensive of the dangers they are about to face as a couple. Characters *Carter Spainhower / Spidermonkey *Meredith Caveleri *Luke Fillenworth *Bonnie Spainhower *Will Harangue *Elana Validus *John Harangue *Dr. Todd Croy Villians *Dr. Victor Validus / Dr. Octopus *Norman Fillenworth / Green Goblin Aliens Used *Spidermonkey Trivia *This movie takes th place of Alien Swarm in the Galactic Protectors world. *Though not shown, the Omnitrix scanned the DNA the chips of Validus's arms. This put the DNA in the Codon Stream, forming Nanomech. See also Iron Stone The Incredable Four Arms Iron Stone 2 Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies